Didst Thou Ever Wish to be a Pirate
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are magically teleported through a girls' dreams, with a little help from Pixie-Dust and an Angry Fairy Named Tinkerbelle. They end up in 21st century America and they must find a way back home, or begin to grow old. Hook/OC
1. Prologue: Through Dreams

I hope you like this. I will update regularly. Please enjoy. A few reviews wouldn't be so bad either. :D

Didst Thou Ever Wish to be a Pirate

Prologue: Through Dreams

It was almost dawn and the noise hadn't ceased. It was a loud twinkling, and it was inescapable. Smee ran about the deck trying to get the crew into order, but they were filled with questions and were in awe of the brilliant lights in the sky.

"Please!" Smee begged them, pulling his pants up. "The Cap'n is coming! PLEASE!"

But they just ignored Smee and continued to gawk at the radiant sky. And Smee scuttled off to tell his Captain. He knocked on his cabin door hesitantly, not excited for what was awaiting him.

"Enter." Came the reply from the other side of the door. It made Smee shudder, for instead of the regular yell or bellow he usually received, it was a deadly whisper. Smee gulped and entered the dimly lit chamber.

Captain Hook sat at his desk, fully dressed in his battle attire. His red overcoat, and hat, along with his sword belt, which held his favorite pistol. And as always a deadly hook shaped knife attached to where his hand should have been.

"Report Smee." He said calmly, looking at him with those beautiful eyes, blue as forget-me-nots.

"The crew is. . . . Well they've been better Cap'n. The lights and the noise are confusing them into a stupor."

Hook stood up, and poured himself a drink of his finest brandy. "It's fairy magic."

Smee knew how much his Captain hated Fairy's. And the aspect of being present when he started talking about them was considerably foolish. "Um. . . Cap'n?"

Captain Hook gulped his drink down within a moment, and was pouring himself another. "They are up to something, but what I'm not sure."

He turned back to his first mate, "Tell the crew to set sail, we're leaving."

"Le le leaving! Leaving Neverland Cap'n?"

"Aye. At least until these damndable fae stop their screeching."

Smee started for the door when the ship shudder violently, and even though both of the men had been sailing most of their lives, they fell. Their sea legs leaving them helpless.

Before they could even try to stand, the ship shuddered again, and they heard screaming from above. The crew was in trouble.

"They're trying to sink the ship!" Hook said breathlessly. "Smee we've got to get on deck!"

Smee crawled towards Captain Hook, grabbing him firmly so as to help him up. But before he could, a blinding light enveloped them, and the world turned upside down.

And with the white light came an unbearable pain. Both The Captain and Smee screamed with the sensation. The pain was so intense that they both blacked out.

Rachel awoke from the horrible dream shaking. "Poor Captain Hook." She said quietly. "Well at least it was only a dream." She turned over in her to return to sleep, and screamed.

Someone was in her bed with her!


	2. Chapter One: First Impressions

Chapter One: First Impressions

Rachel screamed, jumping out of the bed. She ran out of the room and right into someone else. She screamed even louder. _Two intruders! This just wasn't her night._ She kicked out at the person as hard as she could, to which they groaned painfully. And she ran into her cousins' bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Shush shush Shannon!" Rachel stuttered stupidly, trying to gain control of herself.

Shannon her blonde haired cousin, was fast asleep on her twin sized bed, snoring peacefully. That is until Rachel yelled in her ear.

"WAKE UP!"

Shannon sat straight up, looking around wildly. Then her eyes began to focus, and she saw her panicked cousin shaking furiously.

"Rache . . . . What is it? Bad dream?"

"NO!" Rachel whispered loudly, shaking even harder. "Someone was in my bed with me! And another person was out in the living room!"

Shannon woke up full with this news. "What! Whoa!"

"I have no idea. But they both appeared out of nowhere. I would have felt someone get into the bed with me. You know how sensitive I am." Rachel shuddered violent. "I wonder what he would've done if I hadn't woken up?"

"Don't think about stuff like that." Shannon encouraged hugging her briefly. "We have to have our wits about us. So what are we going to do?"

Rachel suddenly felt very brave, and very mad. These two goons had broken into her apartment, and one had even dared to come make himself at home in her bed. She wasn't going to stand for it. And before Shannon could stop her, she started rummaging through the closet.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Shannon asked, frustrated. "We don't have time to spring clean!"

"Shut up!" Rachel growled from within the recesses of the large closet. And after a moment more of searching she found what she was looking for. Two Loueyville sluggers. Both of which she had been given for her last birthday, from one of her many uncles.

She tossed one to her startled cousin. "Come out swinging. Let's teach these bastards who their dealing with."

Shannon didn't pick up the bat, "Rachel think about this. This idea is crazy. We should just call the police."

"I would, but I left my phone in my room." Rachel said, still seeing red, her bat poised within the air. "So we have to go with my plan. Unless you got another one you haven't told me about? In which case I would love to hear about."Shannon shook her head.

"Then I suggest you help me. Cause I most likely will get wailed on if I go out by myself." Rachel said picking up the bat on the bed and placing it in Shannon's trembling hands. "Let's go."

The girls crept to the door, bats at the ready, expecting the worst. Shannon grasped the door, but hesitated for a moment. Rachel could see she was scared out of her mind.  
"Just breathe Shannon. We break for my room, grab the phone, and get back in here. Understood?"

Shannon nodded, and quietly she opened the door.

* * *

Hook stumbled out of the girls' bedroom. His head was pounding, from that brat screaming in his ear. He found Mr. Smee in the living room, on the ground grasping his tender region, in agony.

"What happened Smee?" Hook asked in a daze. Taking in his surrounds, as well as he possibly could without any light.

"Something hit me hither- regions Cap't! And I'm not as young as I used to be!" Poor Smee lay on the ground painfully winded. And for once Captain Hook showed pity on him. "It was a frightened girl Smee, nothing more."

He held out his good hand to the little man, and helped him onto the couch. Where they sat, Smee trying to recover, and Hook listening intently to the girls in the other room.

He couldn't help but smile as he eavesdropped. "They plan to attack us Smee."

Smee looked terrified. And from his posture, Hook didn't think he could take another hit from a girl.

"Don't worry Smee." He reassured the little man. "There is need for only one of us to deal with this. Relax yourself; I will take care of them."

Smee sighed in relief and slumped deep into the soft couch, breathing deeply. And Hook began exploring the house, learning the advantages of it. So in the battle to come he would know the territory. He ended his tour back within the Girls' bedroom, where he had appeared. He found his sword lying on the floor, still in perfect condition. And his Hook was still intact. He held it up, and it gleamed in the moonlight.

Captain Hook smiled wickedly. Though he would never say it, he was looking forward to this fight. Even though they were girls. It had been ages since anyone had challenged him, besides the accursed boy.

Hook entered the living room, and crouched beside the door, waiting for the foolish brats to come out. He didn't have to wait very long. For very soon after that the door creaked open and the girls cautiously stepped out.


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting James Hook

Chapter Two: Meeting James Hook

Hook crouched silently, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. His blue forget-me-not eyes glowing with anticipation.

Smee shrank into the couch hoping that they wouldn't see him. And luckily they went right past him, with their large metal clubs, into the dark haired girls' bedroom. Smee let out a small sigh of relief, and began to relax once more. Hoping his Captain would be up to the task of taking on two high strung teenage girls.

* * *

Rachel stayed alert as her cousin grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table. So far there hadn't been a sign that anyone else was in the house; but she was taking no chances. She nodded to Shannon, and they started back to her room, thinking they were safe.

As they were about to reach Shannon's door, a tall man jumped out in front of them brandishing a rather large, silver handled Cutlass. Its blade was devilish looking and it made both of the girls shiver.

Down the length of the blade, was a demon face; which had been carved into it, when it was being crafted. The demon seemed to be laughing at them, as if it knew a secret they didn't. The handled was inlaid with large light blue diamonds, and a golden inscription. "_To die will be an awfully great adventure." _

Rachel gasped as she read it. _I know that line! _She took in the man's appearance and it all made sense. The red overcoat, the sword, the piercing blue eyes, and the impressive shoulder length raven colored hair. There was only one thing missing.

The man smiled at them, "Good evening."

"What are you doing in our apartment?" Rachel asked, ignoring his greeting.

He clicked his tongue, in disappointment. "Manners my dear. Manners."

"I show manners to friends. And I show caution towards strangers." Rachel said.

"Perhaps that is wise." He said, looking from Rachel to Shannon and then back again.

"But if you always show caution towards newcomers, then how do you make new acquaintances?"

"I don't." She said raising her bat higher.

"Such a pity; . . . . For you are quite the pretty one." He said started to clear the distance between himself and the girls; but Rachel pointed her loueyville slugger right at his chest.

"That's close enough."

Hook looked down at the bat and lifted an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do with that bland piece of metal my sweet? Stab me; with its painfully dull edge?" He chuckled, and she shivered. It was a deep flowing sound. And it made her weak in the knees.

"I will ask you one more time. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to get a hold of herself.

"I truthfully don't know." He said, lifting his other hand to push the bat away from his chest. And that's when the girls saw the hook. Shannon's eyes widened in disbelief, and Rachel smiled at him, and mockingly said.

"So we have Captain James Hook, in our home at 2:25 in the morning. And he doesn't even know why he's here?"

"You've heard of me?" He said, in a provocative tone; sliding his hook along the length of the metal bat suggestively.

"I've only read the book, fifty times. And watched the movies even more times." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Movies? Book?" He seemed confused by the idea. And sheaved his sword, as though he didn't think they were a threat anymore. Though he still had the deadly hook, and didn't seem scared to use it.

"You are a serious wannabe aren't you?" Rachel asked, to Shannon's absolute horror. She shook her head at her cousin; not knowing if this weird man would take kindly to being called a wannabe.

"I am not familiar with your term usage. Please clarify?"

"Alright, I'll play along Captain. A wannabe is a person who impersonates someone else to the point where they considered themselves to be that person. They act like that person, and become that person."

"I am not impersonating anyone. I am James Ravello Crichton Hook. Captain of the Jolly Roger, and adversary of the accursed boy, Peter Pan."

"Hook doesn't have the name Ravello, or Crichton." Shannon said, thinking out loud. Her blonde hair tumbling around her face, and falling into her tired eyes.

"Actually Crichton is his middle name, Shanny. It's was the name giving to him by his mother. It was his family's title. Though he never gave stock in it." Rachel corrected her cousin, though her eyes never left Hook. And Hook nodded at her approvingly.

"Indeed. But tell me my dear, how is it that you come to know so much about me?"

"As I said a book; _Peter and Wendy. _Written by J.M. Barrie. And the countless movies that have been made about Peter Pan's adventures in Neverland. And the Evil Pirate Captain, Jas. Hook; trying to take his revenge on the forever youth, who cut off his hand."

"A lot has happened since I last left Neverland."

"You are the coolest depiction of Hook I've ever seen."Rachel said, grinning at him.

"You still do not believe I am who I say I am?" He asked.

"No." The girls said together, in disbelief that he continued to keep up this amazingly accurate charade.

"Then I must prove myself." He decided, before he yelled. "SMEE!"

The girls jumped when a little man, leaped off the couch and rushed to Hook's side. Giving a small salute, he awaited his Captains' orders.

"Smee, these girls are disbelievers, and need convincing that we are who we say we are. Have you ideas?"

The little man, who appeared to Mr. Smee, thought very hard, the cogs in his brain working overtime. Before he snapped his fingers.

"Show em your eyes Cap'n." He said.

Hook smiled, "A good idea Smee." And he closed his eyes.

"Your eyes? What about them?" Shannon asked curiously leaning forward.

Hook didn't answer, and neither did Smee. They both remained quiet, and Smee motioned for them to do the same.

After a minute Hook opened his eyes and the girls gasped. His eyes that had only a moment ago been light blue were now a bright crimson color.

"You are James Hook." Rachel stuttered looking at him in disbelief. "You're real."

"Yes my beauty. I am very real." He said with a smile as he closed his eyes once more.

Smee lead the two stunned girls to sit on the couch. The cousins hugged each other, taking comfort in one another. But both Shannon and Rachel could tell that this was going to be an extremely long night.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you. :D


	4. Chapter Three: The Abduction

Chapter Three: Abduction

Rachel and Shannon sat in silence for quite sometime, looking at one another in wonder. Shannon knew how important this discovery was to Rachel; and Rachel was dying of excitement.

Even as a child, Rachel Wilson had loved villains. But her all time favorite was Captain James Hook. She had been obsessive over his character for years now, and showed no signs of stopping. At least until just barely when she had actually met him.

Rachel's admiration toward the Pirate Captain had never been anything more than interest in his schemes, and life story. But now that he was currently sitting across from her in her leather recliner, looking like a king on his throne, Rachel found herself realizing she was physically attracted to him as well.

"What an odd bunch of fish." Rachel muttered to herself, a silly grin playing on her lips.

"What's that my dear?" Hook said smiling back at her, lifting one of his black eyebrows.

Rachel would have blushed if she had had a shy bone in her body, but luckily for her, she didn't.

"I was just wondering what the hell is going on." She replied good-naturedly.

"That makes two of us my sweet," Hook agreed leaning back even further into the cold leather, of his reclined chair.

Rachel shook her head, and stood from where she sat next to her cousin, stretching her arms and making them pop. "I don't know bout you guys but I need a cup o' Joe."

Shannon nodded, "Hot Chocolate for me please."

Rachel nodded and turned to the two men. "You guys want Hot Chocolate or Coffee?"

The girls noticed that Smee waited for his Captain to speak first, and looked to him, as he ordered. There was no mistake of who was in charge.

"Coffee please," Hook said in his smooth voice, making Rachel go weak in the knees again. _I gotta work on that, _she thought to herself suppressing a giggle.

"Kay. How bout you Mr. Smee?"

"I'll have what your friend here is havin' ma'am." The little man replied smiling at the blonde haired girl.

For the first time that morning, Shannon smiled. Her pretty dimples clearly showing on her slightly plump cheeks.

"She's my cousin," Shannon corrected quietly, before she stood up.

"I'll help Rache."

"It's not necessary sweetie." Rachel assured her, but the other girl was firm, and soon Rachel gave up, and they entered the small kitchen together.

As they waited for the water to get warm, they discussed their situation in whispers.

"So what now," Shannon asked taking four glasses out of the cupboard.

"We let them stay until they can find a way to get back home. Then we say our goodbyes and act like it never happened." Rachel said filling the cups with the steaming water.

"But we don't know how long that might take." Shannon objected, panic filling her light blue eyes.

Rachel hugged her cousin gently. "If it takes more than a week, I'll take them to the canyon lodge, and you can stay here."

"Besides," she added, "we can't leave them alone in this world, or they'll get themselves arrested or worse, have the fan girl population attack them."

Shannon laughed, "That's true."

Rachel grinned, "I'll take them their drinks and get them settled in, why don't you go back to sleep. You've got to go to work in three or less hours."

Shannon yawned and without much convincing she entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Rachel walked back out into the living room, and almost dropped the mugs instantly.

Captain James Hook was standing up, his sword drawn once more, and a pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong," the girl asked quietly, walking over to stand by the man dressed in red.

"Someone is here."

"It might be one of my family members." Rachel reasoned walking towards the door.

Before either of the pirates could stop her, she had opened the door, wide and was engulfed in a blinding light. As she began to scream, Captain Hook reached out for her, but in the time it took him to walk five steps she was gone. And in the place where she had stood seconds before was a note.

* * *

_Wow, I took forever to update. Sorry guys! O_o I apologize if the chapter seemed rushed. Thanks for being patient. -Lyn_


	5. Chapter Four: Tink's Plea

**Chapter Four: Tink's Plea**

* * *

Captain Hook, cursed under his breath, as he picked up the note, in the doorway. In small penmanship was written:

_The Jolly Roger has been sunk, and your crew has disbanded. There is nothing left for you in Neverland. Stay on the Mainland, and forget about the past. For all our sakes, don't attempt return. –Tinkerbelle. _

Hook ripped the note in two, and scowled. How dare the Tinker tell him what to do? Captain James Hook had never settled for defeat in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. He would find a way out of this. He must. . . .

* * *

Rachel sat up slowly, her head pounded maliciously, making her wince. Where was she?

"Sorry about that," A high pitched voice trilled somewhere above her. "We didn't mean to hurt you."

Rachel looked up and gasped.

Floating above her was a woman, with wings. But she wasn't a woman. She was too unearthly, to be a human. She had shoulder length, white blonde hair, and stunning bright blue eyes that were far too big for her face. And Rachel also noticed that, the creature had pointy tipped ears, and fingers.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked in awe.

The being smiled down at her, showing off perfectly white canines, "My name is Tinkerbelle. I'm a Fairy."

Rachel thought about this for a moment before it hit her. "Am. . . Am I in . . . Neverland?"

The Tinkerbelle nodded, "Yes."

The human girl slowly moved into a sitting position, though her eyes never left the fairy girl.

"What happened?"

"You were summoned by me, but you got sick on the way." Tinkerbelle explained softly, her voice tinkling like a bell.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rachel wondered aloud.

The fairy paused for a moment, "You are here, because of James Hook, Rachel."

"You sent him to my house." Rachel said. It wasn't a question.

"I did," Tinkerbelle agreed. "I have been watching you for sometime Rachel. And I think I made a good choice."

Tinkerbelle flitted down, so that she sat beside the girl, her wide blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Hook has been trying to kill Peter Pan for many years now. And I am tired of worrying over my boy." Tinkerbelle sighed, and Rachel felt tears prickle in her eyes. The sound of the Fairy sighing was almost like a bird, dying. It was heartbreaking.

"I knew that the only way to keep Peter safe was for Hook to leave Neverland. And I knew he would never do that without some . . . help." Tinkerbelle said.

"So I transported Captain Hook and Smee, to your world. You must help them Rachel. They need guidance, and a family; so they won't come back."

"Why did you choose me Tinkerbelle?" Rachel asked. _I'm asking a lot of questions tonight. _Rachel thought rolling her eyes.

"Because I knew Hook would like you," Tinkerbelle answered. "And I need him to have a reason to stay."

"So you want me to hook up with Hook?"

The fairy smiled wistfully, "Actually, yes. I need you to keep him there at all costs."

Rachel frowned, "Why is this huge deal? Why can't Captain Hook just stay in Neverland?"

"Peter. . . is sick." The fairies' over sized eyes began to glow, as purple drops of liquid fell from them; she was crying. "I can't lose him, to Hook."

Rachel felt a sudden wave of empathy, and wrapped her arms around Tinkerbelle, much to the fairies' surprise. And as the human hugged her, Tinkerbelle felt stronger. It had been a long time since she had felt comfortable, or trusting, around a human. But for some reason she had placed her confidence on this one.

"I'll do my best," Rachel promised as she let go of the Fae.

"Thank you."

"Can I go home now?" Rachel asked as politely as she could.

Tinkerbelle nodded, and once again, Rachel Wilson was surrounded by a blinding white light.

* * *

**_I know that chapter was short, but it said what I wanted it to say. :D Please leave reviews, because reviews equal love. ^_^ _**

**_-Lyn Harkeran_**


	6. Chapter Five: The Beauty Returns

**Chapter Five: The Beauty Returns**

* * *

Captain Hook closed his eyes in frustration, wondering what he had done to deserve such a fate. Give him cannon fire and Indians any day. But put him in the same room as a distraught girl, and he was somewhat at a loss.

Shannon Echo had had the worst night of her life. First she had found out that story book characters were real and now her cousin had disappeared into thin air. It had been several hours since Mr. Smee had come into her room to tell her that her cousin was gone, and ever since poor Shannon had been crying.

"What if she's hurt," the girl whimpered between her tears. "What if she's all alone and she can't find her way back!"

Mr. Smee gently shushed the girl. "Now, don't be thinkin' like that. I'm sure the young Miss is just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Shannon asked looking at the elderly man.

"Because, your cuzin is in Neverland," Smee said kindly. "And Neverland is a wonderful place."

"It is awe-inspiring," Hook agreed from where he stood at the mantle piece. "If one knows how to handle oneself."

Shannon looked up at the man with horror filled light blue eyes. "What on earth is _that_ supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Hook finally turned around to look at her and actually cringed. The poor thing had red blood-shot eyes and puffy, tear stained cheeks from where her tears had fallen. Not to mention her hair was a static spider's web suspended in the air all around her head.

"It means," Hook said holding her gaze. "That if your cousin is actually _in _Neverland, I pray that she can take care of herself."

Shannon sniffed for a moment before she began to wail at the awful news, making Hook more annoyed than before, which resulted in him glaring at Mr. Smee dangerously. The little man shuddered, not wanting to make his Captain angry.

"Miss, why don't you go back to sleep for a couple of hours? You need your rest you've had quite a shock." Smee suggested.

Shannon violently shook her head, making her wince. "I'm not going to sleep. Not while Rachel is missing."

"Then I suggest you quit your caterwauling." Hook said walking over to kneel before her, surprising both Smee and Shannon in the process. The Pirate Captain pulled out a black silk handkerchief, but instead of giving it to Shannon, he reached up with his good hand and dabbed at her cheeks.

Shannon couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Thank you."

Hook smiled back at her, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "It's quite alright, my dear. I can't have you looking like a keel-haul victim, when your cousin returns, now can I?"

Shannon shook her head, "I suppose not."

Hook brought her hand up to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Then I suggest you go tidy up, and then come join me and Smee to pass the time until Rachel's return."

Shannon looked at Smee and then back at Hook. "Do you really think Rachel will come back? Do you really think she's okay?"

Hook gave her a charming smile, "I'm sure she's fine, my dear."

Shannon smiled back at him, "Thank you."

Hook nodded to her and got up, so that she could as well. Shannon stumbled towards the bathroom, her hope rekindled.

Hook turned and gave his first mate a tired smile. "Females are such strange creatures. So emotional, even at the best of times."

Smee chuckled, "Aye, Captain. Females are . . . different than us, to be sure."

Hook took a seat on the couch next to Smee and put his boot clad feet up onto the coffee table. "Remind me to gut every fairy in Neverland, once we return." He mumbled.

"If you say so Captain," Smee agreed.

The two men sat in silence for several minutes before Shannon returned, looking better than before. Her sleeping shorts had been replaced with comfy gray sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

When Hook raised an eyebrow at her she blushed, "Rachel likes baggy clothes."

Understanding hit Hook. "So those clothes are Rachel's?"

"Yes. I needed something that belonged to her, so I don't feel . . . so alone." Shannon explained as she walked over to a corner where a large black wall sat. She pressed several buttons and the blackness became a mass of color.

Hook stood up with his sword in hand, "What treachery is this?"

Shannon looked surprised, "What?"

"What is that thing?" Smee asked.

"This is a Television." Shannon said. "It shows moving pictures that entertain people when they are bored."

Hook re-sheaved his cutlass but was still weary. Slowly he lowered to back to the couch, though he looked unconvinced.

After a moment, a DVD menu was blaring and Shannon had joined the men on the couch.

"This is my favorite musical," she informed them. "Rachel's too."

"What is this?" James Hook asked incredulously.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Shannon beamed as she said the full title. "Now, be quiet. It's starting . . ."

* * *

Rachel was completely engulfed in bright light but there was no pain or fear. It was actually very pleasant and the girl was sad when it began to fade.

Once the light had disappeared completely, Rachel realized she was back in her bedroom in her apartment. Looking around with a smile, she spotted Tinkerbelle standing near her window.

"Please keep your promise, Rachel." The fairy begged. "My life as well as Peter's depends on you."

Rachel nodded, "I will do my best, but I can't promise more than that."

Tinkerbelle sighed, "I just pray that your best will be enough."

Rachel frowned, "Confidence please, Tinkerbelle. I haven't failed yet."

"No you haven't," Tinkerbelle allowed. "But that doesn't mean you've won either."

Rachel reached out her hand and laid it on the fairy's shoulder. "I won't let you down, Tinkerbelle. You have my word."

The fairy smiled, "Thank you." And without another word, the fairy was gone.

Rachel walked toward her door, with her mind going a hundred miles an hour.

* * *

Hook watched with mild interest as the two people sang a duet, and quite a seductive one at that. Both Shannon and Smee had fallen asleep halfway through the show, so the man was able to relax without prying eyes.

Hook watched as the girl, Christine, baited the Phantom, with her voice.

"Little minx," James chuckled. How like a female, to use her body and voice to drive a man insane.

The Phantom's voice ran out strong and confident.

* * *

"_**You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent . . . silent. **_

_**I have brought you . . . that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've completely succumbed to me, dropped all defenses- completely succumbed to me. . . Now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided. . . Decided . . ." **_

* * *

Hook saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head slightly. "Welcome back, my beauty." He whispered softly.

Rachel said nothing as she took a seat in the recliner next to him. She looked tired, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Oh, goody," she said after a moment. "I came back for the best part of the movie!"

James smiled at her. "This is your favorite part?"

Rachel nodded, "Yep. I like the fact that for a moment, the Phantom wins Christine's heart and soul. Even though it brief, it's beautiful."

The pirate considered her words with a smirk, but said nothing. The two watched the scene play out in silence.

* * *

"_**Past the Point of no Return! **_

_**The Final Threshold! **_

_**The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. **_

_**We've passed the point of no return. . . ." **_

* * *

Rachel grabbed James' forearm with excitement. "This is the best part!"

Hook looked down at the girl's hand in amusement, but he made no attempt to make her move it.

* * *

"_**Say you'll share with me**_

_**One love, one lifetime. . . **_

_**Lead me, save me from my solitude. **_

_**Say you want me, with you here **_

_**Beside you. . . **_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too! **_

_**Christine, that's all I ask of. . ." **_

* * *

Rachel sang along with the Phantom and cooed when his mask was removed by Christine.

Hook watched her as well as the movie with curiosity. Maybe the Main Land wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I had the worst writer's block for this story lately. So I apologize to you all. _**

**_Also I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to review. You know who you are, and what you've said. Please know that it always makes my day when I get feedback on my stories. Thanks! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	7. Chapter Six: Morning Stroll

**Chapter Six: Morning Stroll**

* * *

By the time the movie credits rolled onto the big screen TV, the sun had started to rise in the pre-dawn sky. Rachel sighed heavily from her place on her recliner, and stretched out her arms and legs, welcoming the new day despite having pulled the craziest all-nighter of her life.

She rolled her neck experimentally with a soft pop, before she turned to look at her companion. A tired smile etched onto her relaxed features, as her eyes met with the two stunning forget-me-not blue ones opposite her.

Captain Hook may have been hailed a mad-man by J.M. Barrie, but the pirate made up for it in his appearance and speech. In the short time, Rachel had spent with him; Hook had never shown a lack of grace or a faltering moment. It was quite an impressive feat, all things considered.

The young woman felt as though she had been caught in a strange, life altering dream. And just like a dream, she didn't want to take the chance of waking up. But, since Tinkerbelle had brought her back home, something had felt off. . . And despite not knowing the outcome of this insane adventure, Rachel knew that she had to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey Captain Jas," Rachel whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "You wanna go for a walk? Get some fresh air before Shannon and Mr. Smee wake up?"

Hook gazed at her steadily for several moments, considering her proposal before he nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word as he silently stood from his chair.

Rachel followed his lead and walked towards her apartment door, with the pirate a step behind her. With familiar fingers, the young lady grabbed one of her hoodies out of the hallway closet, and exited into the morning air.

Rachel took the outside steps two at a time, and when she had reached the parking lot of her complex she turned to wait for Hook. But to her surprise, he was standing directly behind her.

Usually, the girl had to wait for people to catch up to her when she walked, so it was refreshing to find someone who could keep up with her.

Without preamble, Rachel turned so that she was side to side with the pirate, and slid her arm into his.

Hook raised an eyebrow, "Isn't this," he gestured to their linked arms, "A bit familiar for new acquaintances, my dear? What will your neighbors say?"

Rachel openly laughed as they began to stroll through the early morning light. She had never cared one lick what anyone thought of her, and she wasn't going to be stricken by others opinions now.

"I'm sure they'll live," she stated as her laughter subsided. "Besides, in this day and age, holding hands or hooking arms is quite a minor offense."

"Really," Hook asked with a light tone as he brought his hand to trace her knuckles with his good hand. "Then what would be considered a malfunction of conduct?"

Rachel's eyes crossed. That was a loaded question if she'd ever heard one.

"Let's just say that it'd have to be something you would regularly do in a bedroom," she said. "And something that you wouldn't want a third party to see if you had any morals or decency to speak of."

Both of Hook's eyebrows rose with this comment, and he shook his head in awe. "Times have most assuredly changed, my beauty. . . When last I visited the Main Land, it was highly improper for a lady to not be escorted by her family or a chaperon, let alone take the arm of a stranger who her parents hadn't approved of. And now, you imply that the intimacies of a man and woman are on display for the public's observation?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Hook grinned wickedly. "Then I think I shall very much enjoy my time here."

Rachel shook her head with another easy laugh. "If you say so, Jas . . . If you say so."

After the brief exchange, the two walked in silence for several long minutes, merely enjoying the fresh air and brisk stroll. Rachel mostly watched her companions' reaction to his surroundings and tried to breathe deeply, as she fought to keep herself calm. From the moment she had spoken with Tinkerbelle and had found out the fairy's reasons for transporting Hook, Rachel had known that she would tell the pirate the truth. After all, he deserved to know why he had been hauled from his ship, and why he was where he was. And, it wasn't like he had any way to return to Neverland, even if he wanted to.

She would keep her promise to Tinkerbelle- to give Peter Pan time to heal- and she would be honest with the pirate captain who currently, studying the parked cars that they passed with the curiosity of a child. She wouldn't break confidences or have to without information. She was a Wilson, and Wilson's told were honest, even if it didn't suit them.

Rachel was brought out of her deep thoughts, when Hook broke the silence.

"You seem quite distracted, my beauty. Any particular reason why?"

Rachel's brown eyes quickly lifted to Hook's face, and found that he had been watching her. His eyes were inquisitive and probing as he turned his head to fully look at her.

"I'm just chillin'."

"If you are indeed, _'just chilling' _then why does this walk seem so utterly staged?"

Rachel was shocked, but tried to put on her poker face. "Seriously, dude? How could you have possibly come to that conclusion?"

Hook inclined his head ever so slightly, and his raven locks bounced with the movement; the perfect sign that he was mocking the young lady who stood beside him.

"It wasn't hard to surmise," he said pointedly. "Especially seeing as most females would have to have a very strong motive to take the arm that houses my hook without so much as a _by your leave." _

Rachel chanced a glance down and realized that she had indeed clasped James' arm that held the dreaded hook. In all honesty, she hadn't even noticed.

"I grabbed your arm because I'm not afraid of you," she answered bluntly, flashing him a defiant if not teasing grin. "And because you are quite the hottie, despite threatening almost everyone you encounter on a regular basis."

Hook's lips upturned at the statement, but his eyes gave his smug façade away. He was surprised by the admittance, and also somewhat pleased.

"You aren't afraid," he repeated slowly.

"Nope."

"Then you apparently do not know what I'm capable of."

"Oh but I do," Rachel interjected. "And that's what makes this so much fun!"

"Pardon?"

"It's like playing with fire!" She explained happily. "You never know when you'll get scorched, and you never know when the flames will just warm you up. It's a total 50/50 chance!"

Seeing as the comment was so absurd, the pirate waited for her to take it back, but when she didn't amusement colored his tone, and his eyes glowed with something akin to appreciation.

"You really are a strange one, Rachel Wilson."

"Thanks, Jas. You aren't so bad yourself."

"That is the third time you've used called me that," he noted with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed with a shrug. "I think it suits you."

"_Jas_," Captain Hook repeated with a gesture of affirmation. "Yes. . . I do believe you are correct."

Rachel reached up to playfully smack his arm, as she girded herself to tell her companion the truth, knowing that she actually was walking into a fire.

"Of course I am! Now, you see that café across the street?"

Hook nodded to show that he did indeed see the building.

"Let's go get a cup of coffee and some breakfast, and I'll tell you a story."

James frowned as the high-strung woman began to pull him across the street. "My experiences with storytellers have been unpleasant in the past, and I don't think I am willing to submit myself to another tale told by any other than myself."

As Rachel opened the cafe's door, she offered up a compromise.

"Then how about an exchange? A story for a story?"

Hook stood on the threshold of the establishment for a long calculating moment before he entered. "As you wish, my beauty. I just pray you can _keep up_."

* * *

_**A:N/ **_I would like to give a quick shout out to the newest reader and reviewer of this story- _**Suzystar. **_Without you, my dear, this chapter wouldn't have been written for a long time. Thank you for showing such a interest and respect for this story. Your reviews were just what the doctor ordered. *hugs*

And thank you all for being so patient and lovely! I love you all and would hug you all if I could!

_**~Lyn **_


End file.
